Second Fiddle
by TessaStarDean
Summary: CaseyElliot. One night in a bar, two friends meet up. Short, not really fluffy. No spoilers, since I'm in denial about the current season at the moment.


"Fancy meeting you here

"Fancy meeting you here."

Casey looked up to see Elliot Stabler standing beside her. Smiling he motioned to the stool next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Stabler."

He obliged, taking a seat at the bar. Ordering a drink, he glanced over at the assistant district attorney. Her eyes were bright, but he could see the way she gripped her glass.

"Tough day?"

Casey shrugged. "Really can't complain, can I? We got the bastard, the jury convicted him, and he's going to rot in prison for the next thirty years or so. Can't ask for much more."

"The mother shouldn't have been allowed to keep those kids," he argued.

"And what would you like me to charge her with, Elliot? Being weak-willed?"

He shook his head. "If she had just stood up to him, cared more about her kids –"

Casey raised a hand to stop him. "Let's not confuse things here, Elliot. The real bad guy is Martin Jacoby. And he's being punished. There's always something more that _somebody_ could have done. But that doesn't mean they should all be thrown in jail."

"Evil happens because good people do nothing."

"Do you think they do nothing on purpose?"

He nodded. "Sometimes."

"Right – sometimes. And other times it's because they're scared, or because they really can't see what more they could have done. We're only human."

Sighing, Elliot drained his glass. He noticed that Casey's was empty as well, so he ordered them both refills.

"Please – let's talk about something else – anything but work."

Casey scoffed. "Are we supposed to have personal lives?"

Elliot smiled. "So I've been told." He paused, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "C'mon, Casey. You can't tell me that a woman as beautiful as you doesn't have a social life."

She smirked, staring at him for a minute. "Was that a line?"

He kept his eyes focused on the rows of liquor behind the bar, smiling around his drink. "Do you really think I'd use a line on you?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Elliot turned in his seat then, facing her. "Maybe it was."

Casey laughed. "Sorry, El. I don't sleep with married men."

"Well, you'll be relieved to know that I signed the divorce papers this morning. I'm officially a free man."

Casey's expression sobered. "I'm sorry."

He waved her concern off dismissively. "It's better this way."

"Is it?"

Elliot shrugged. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. So it must be true."

Time stretched by, and they sat there in silence. Elliot ordered another drink, while Casey watched him carefully. She couldn't deny that she found him attractive – she had ever since the day she first met him – but no amount of alcohol was going to convince her that he was a free man.

"I still can't sleep with you," she said suddenly, standing up and putting her money down on the counter.

"Oh yeah?" Elliot asked, raising one eyebrow. "And why is that?"

She shrugged. "Olivia is my best friend, but I won't play second fiddle to her." Ignoring the shocked look on his face, she fished her keys out of her purse. "Walk me to my car?"

Still mulling over her last comment, Elliot paid for his drinks and grabbed his jacket. They didn't say anything to each other as they left the bar, moving out into the cool autumn air. When they reached her car, Casey opened the driver's side door and tossed her purse inside. Then she turned again and faced Elliot.

"Is this where we say goodnight?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his face.

The car door between them, she reached out a hand and took a hold of his jacket. They stared at each other for a long moment before Casey leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Elliot was surprised, but moved himself closer to her, tilting his head slightly. She sighed against him before deepening the kiss, causing Elliot to moan as her tongue made contact with his.

Casey let this go on for a few more minutes and then pulled back before they could take it any further. Raising one hand, she traced his lips with her finger, still able to taste him. Elliot watched her closely, completely off-balance from her actions.

"In a few months, if you haven't gotten back together with Kathy, and you're not pining after Liv still…" She smiled. "…and if you're still interested..._then_ come see me."

Without another word, she got into her car and shut the door. Driving off into the night, she left Elliot standing there, unable to do anything but watch her go.


End file.
